Journey To The Center Of Attention
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: April replaces Jackson as the center of attention for the men (his friends) at Jackson's favorite nightspot.
1. Get A Life

"April, what are you doing?" Jackson asks.

"As you can see, I'm on the couch, enjoying a big bowl of popcorn while watching Bridesmaids." April responds.

"I-"

"Oh look! The bride to be is crapping her wedding dress in the middle of the street." She giggles.

"I cannot watch you sit around, wasting away into nothing for another weekend. You need to get a life" He says, turning off the TV. "You're coming with me to the bar." He tells her as he sits next to her.

"Jackson, you know how much I hate going into places like that. They make me feel so uncomfortable."

"Now, now, April, they're just as uncomfortable with you, so don't blame yourself."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"I think that it all stems from your low self-esteem. It's not your fault that you're all...religious."

"What are talking about?"

"April, if you felt better about yourself you'd want to get out and do more. You're a beautiful, woman and I just don't want to see you all bummed out due to your love life. You know what I do when I'm feeling low?"

"What?"

"I have a little exercise I do whenever my self-esteem's kind of low. I say my name and then I list three positive things about myself. I'm Jackson Avery. I'm hardworking, women find me desirable, and I'm good looking."

"Really?" She asks sarcastically.

"Go on now, you try. You won't regret it." He tells her and she sighs heavily.

"I'm April Kepner. I'm beautiful, men find me desirable, and people want to be my friend."

"Oops. I'm sorry I confused you. You're supposed to say three positive things that apply to you, not Blanche Devereaux." He tells her, teasing her about her favorite show _The Golden Girls_. "You know, like you could say, "I'm April Kepner. I'm very neurotic, religious and...well there's no law that says that it has to be three." He shrugs.

"Don't worry about the- wait! I just thought of a third one. I can cut my best friend's dick off in a heartbeat." She deadpans with a devious smile on her face.

"Ouch!" He winces.

"I hope you found that touching."

"And speaking of being touched, it's nickel beer night at the Harlow Bar. I'm gonna get my wallet and my shoes, you get changed, 'cause we're going." He tells her with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, Jackson, what if no one there wants to talk to me? What if nobody asks me to dance? You know that I'm like a piece of plywood."

"Now, April, think, if there's somebody out there who is willing to dance with a corpse or with a bag of chips, there's somebody willing to dance with you."

"Jackson-"

"Don't worry about a thing. You're gonna love it." He tells her as he is going to his room.

"I hate you!" She yells at him.

"Tell me something that I don't already know!" He yells back.


	2. Harlow Bar

**A big shout out to all the people who've visited this story, especially Madhu. I truly appreciate it.** **Don't worry about it, because I will definitely be continuing with this story.**

* * *

"Jackson, wait, wait, wait." She tells him as they get to the door.

"What?" He tells her as he lets go of her hand.

"Listen, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I think I'm just gonna go-"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but April that is complete nonsense." He says.

"But-"

"I promise you're gonna have a good time."

"You're going to introduce me to some of your friends? You know, so that I don't get lonely?"

"Yes, if I see anybody I know. Now, let's go in." He says impatiently as they go in.

"Jackson!" The entire bar greets.

"Hi, everybody!" He greets back.

"Hey, you handsome piece of meat." A brunette headed woman greets as she walks up to them. "How's life treating you?"

"It's a dog eat dog world out there and I'm wearing no underwear because I want to get lucky!"

"I'll be coming back for you." She tells him, walking away from them.

Jackson growls.

"Slut." April calls her when they are at a safe distance.

"You're a peach." Jackson tells her as they walk to a table.

"What did you want me to call her? Lovely?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well, she is."

"Oh. Then I should have called her the human luge. Better yet, I should have called her a human play ground or a magic carpet." She replies thoughtfully and he simply shakes his head.

"Hi, George. Fellas, this is my best friend April. April, this is Preston, Percy, Alex and Ben."

"Hey, April." Percy greets.

"Fellas, could you please show April a good time? I mean, I would do it myself, but I wanna have a good time myself." He tells them.

"You're- you're a little uncomfortable, aren't you?" She asks Preston. "Uh, to be- to be honest, I'm not really into the bar scene, or any scene to be honest. I-I sense you're not either. I guess the problem is to make that human connection, you know, with the-" She rambles, but they all walk away from her. April sighs.

"Hi." The guy sitting next to her says. He's playing a soft song on the piano.

"Hi." She says back to him.

"I'm George."

"April."

"I've never seen you here before."

"I um, I usually don't come to places like this."

"Well, I can understand." He says sympathetically. "A lot of people feel uncomfortable in a bar."

Somewhere in the back, April can hear Jackson laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, I guess that he is the exception." April says, and George laughs.

"I like you. You should've came here a long time ago."

"I guess." She responds, humming to the song that he is playing on the piano.

"You don't happen to sing do you?" He asks her and she does a double-take.

"What makes you think that I-I sing, or would even want to? I mean, you know, some people might enjoy making fools of themselves in public, but, uh, **_Me_** , sing? Not in this lifetime. I don't think so."

"You sing a little don't you?"

"A little." April admits.

"Great. Uh, how about some Irving Berlin? Blue Skies? Always?"

"Nah."

"I Want to Know What Love Is?"

"That's a better choice." She tells him and George starts laughing.

"You ready?" He asks and she nods her head. He starts playing the piano and she starts singing. As she starts singing, the whole bar turns to look at April.

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
I through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yeah

I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is  
Let's talk about love...

April finishes the song and the entire bar starts clapping and cheering for her.

"Wooo! That was impressive!" Alex says.

"Thank you!" April beams, taking a bow.

"You've got some major pipes." Preston compliments.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Encore." Ben shouts.

"What song do you wanna hear?" She asks them, and they start throwing out song names. In the midst of all this, Percy walks up to Jackson who is absolutely floored by April.

"Your friend's pretty good. Do you mind if I ask you if she's single?" Percy asks Jackson.

"She's taken." Jackson lies.

"Aw man. All the good ones are taken." He says as he walks away from Jackson.

"Better luck next time." He shouts after Percy, sneering at himself.

 _'Everyone is after her, even the ladies. And I'm not even wearing any underwear.'_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

 **Song Used** : I Want To Know What Love Is - Foreigner.


	3. The Morning After

**Once again, shout out to Madhu and to all the people who are reading this! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

April walks into the kitchen, she sees Jackson brewing some coffee.

"Ahhh!" April squeals. "Jackson, I really have to thank you for taking me out to the bar last night. I really had a ton of fun." She says, hugging him tightly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Sure. No Problem." He says, getting a cup out of the cupboard once she's finished smothering him.

"You still haven't said anything about my performances last night? What do you think? A little more jazz? An REO Speedwagon song or-"

"It was adorable." He says irritably.

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like you thought it was adorable."

"I-"

"Whatever. The point that I'm trying to make is that I had tons of fun last night. Without your meddling ways, I never would've gotten a date with George, the pianist."

"What?!" He says, blood boiling.

"Yup!" April tells him happily. "I asked him out last night just before we left and he accepted."

"Tell me you're kidding!"

"Nope." She squeals. "I'm going out with him tonight. If all goes well with this guy, I have you to thank." She tells him. April kisses him on the cheek and exits the kitchen.

He grips his cup so hard that it breaks. He automatically looks up at the sky.

"You did this to me." He says, pointing up at the sky. "I thought you were my homie, man." He pouts.


	4. Hard Hearted Hannah

**Here's the next chapter y'all. Shout out to those who've stuck around, like Madhu! I appreciate ya!**

* * *

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson!" The entire bar chants. He pulls out a cherry stem from his mouth.

"It's Bosun's knot, all right!" Percy yells out. The entire bar chants again.

"Can we get an encore?" The same brunette from the last time asks him.

"Sure thing, Lex." He tells her. "Now for my encore, the Star of David." He says as he puts another cherry stem in his mouth.

Suddenly, the door opens, and all the men start exclaiming, "April!"

Jackson accidentally swallows the cherry stem.

"Hey, it's April! It's April! Hey, April!" Alex shouts.

"Hi, everybody!" She greets back.

"Hi, April!" George greets her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, April, how are you doing?" Ben asks her.

"I'm doing the best with what I've got. How are you doing, Ben?"

"I couldn't be better." She says, sitting at the bar.

"April, what are you doing here?" Jackson asks her. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Well, which one do you want me to answer first?"

"April."

"Alright, alright." She says before she hisses at her. "I chopped it and dyed it to this fabulous red color today. Don't you just….love it?"

"Uh, it's uh.." Jackson starts. _'_ _I freaking love it. Red is now my favorite color.'_ He thinks to himself.

"And as for what I'm doing here, well, I felt like getting out tonight after I did out laundry. I had no place in mind, so I started to wander around and I ended up here."

"Thank God you decided to swing by here tonight because it was totally dead in here. Can I buy you a drink, April?" Preston asks.

"No, I wanna buy her a drink, Preston." Alex tells him.

"Screw you both, because I'm buying her the drink." Percy says.

"No you aren't because I-" Ben starts, but April cuts him off.

"Come on. Boys, boys, boys! I am woman enough for all of you." She tells them all.

"I like her! Is she dating anybody?" Lexi asks Jackson.

"She's taken." Jackson repeats, again.

"So are you planning on singing to us again, April?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, are you?" Some of the patrons ask.

"No, I don't think I will sing for you guys tonight." April responds.

"Come on, please?" Ben asks.

"I'm not prepared." She tells Ben.

"Pretty please?" Preston asks.

"I wouldn't know what to do." She says humbly.

"Come on, you gotta sing for us again." George says.

"Oh, come on." Lexi says.

"April! April! April! April!" The bar chants while April is now digging in her purse for something.

"Now come on guys, she said that she isn't prepared so-" Jackson starts but April cuts him off.

"Oh! Would you look what I found in my purse! Sheet music!"

"Yeah!" The bar erupts with loud cheering.

"Well come on down, April!" George tells her, and she moves towards the piano. Everyone sans Jackson follows her.

"But, we were gonna do a conga line and tell dirty jokes." Jackson says, but some people tell him to shut up.

"Later, Jackson." Alex says.

"Yeah. We're gonna listen to April sing." Percy and Lexi tell him.

"Yup, and it's one of my favorites." April says.

"And a one, two, one, two, three, four." George says before playing the keys.

In old Savannah, I said Savannah,  
The weather there is nice and warm!  
The climates of a Southern brand,  
But here's what I don't understand,  
They got a gal there, a pretty gal there,  
Who's colder than an Arctic storm,  
Got a heart just like a stone,  
Even ice men leave her alone!

They call her Hard Hearted Hannah,  
The vamp of Savannah,  
The meanest gal in town,  
Leather is tough, but Hannah's heart is tougher,  
She's a gal who loves to see men suffer!  
To tease 'em, and thrill 'em, to torture and kill 'em,  
Is her delight, they say,  
I saw her at the seashore with a great big pan,  
There was Hannah pouring water on a drowning man!  
She's Hard Hearted Hannah, the vamp of Savannah, GA!

They call her Hard Hearted Hannah,  
The vamp of Savannah,  
The meanest gal in town,  
Talk of your cold, refrigeratin' mamas,  
Brother, she's a polar bear's pajamas!  
To tease 'em, and thrill 'em, to torture and kill 'em,  
Is her delight, they say,  
An evening spent with Hannah sittin' on your knees,  
Is like travelin' through Alaska in your B-V-D's.  
She's Hard Hearted Hannah, the vamp of Savannah, GA!

Can you imagine a woman as cold as Hannah  
She's got the right name, The vamp of Savannah  
Any time a woman can take a great big pan  
And start pouring water on a drownin' man  
She's hard hearted Hannah  
The Vamp of Savannah GA!

The entire bar cheers louder than before while she takes her bow.

"That was incredible!" George tells her, and she kisses him on the cheek. Jackson, who witnessed the kiss, is now fuming with anger.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Matthew, the bartender asks him.

"Oh, nothing's wrong at all. Just one little thing. I feel like I've just died and gone to hell." He says, turning away from the scene to look at Matthew.

"Because _your girl_ is interested in someone?"

"She's not my girl, Matt."

"Sure, Jack. And right now we are in the Smithsonian's right next to Fred Astaire." Matthew replies sarcastically.

"You're a hoot." Jackson deadpans.

"Honestly Jack, how do you feel about her?"

"I uh…"

"I see the way you look at her." Matthew tells him, with a knowing look on his face.

"It's…"

"What are you gonna do now, J?"

"Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but this is partially my fault. I wanted her to go out more often and now she's the center of attention."

"Hey, you gave her the gift of life. Granted it's a bar, but it's still something. There's nothing wrong with that at all." Matt reassures him.

"This must be what they call the joy of giving. If I was a woman, I would say that this feels a lot like cramps, Matt." He says uncomfortably.

"Well, you might as well give birth because everybody is literally carrying April over her for a drink."

"Excuse me. I have to go…..vomit now." Jackson tells him, going to the restroom.

"O….kay." Matthew says slowly.

"I have to stop them from feeling the love." Jackson mutters to himself. "They are reproducing tonight or any other night." He says to himself, in a determined manner.

 _'_ _Jackson_ _is such an idiot.'_ Matthew thinks to himself with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Song Used:** Hard Hearted Hannah (The Vamp of Savannah)


	5. Bonding

**Shout out to all of those who's still reading this piece, especially Madhu for encouraging me to go on. Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate it! :)**

* * *

"Remember when I told you that I asked George out?" April asks Jackson as they are sitting on the couch as she is currently resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I remember." Jackson replies in a slow manner.

"Well, we're finally going out tonight."

"That's great." He replies with a fake smile.

"It is beyond great. He's really awesome and I'm really excited to go out tonight and-" She gushes.

"Take it easy, April. This isn't Disneyland." Jackson teases.

"Sorry." She blushes.

"Just have fun and be yourself."

"Thanks, Jackson." She says, giving him a hug.

"Anytime."

"So, what are you gonna do tonight? Are you going to dick around on the couch playing X-Box or binge watching Scandal?" She jokes.

"Probably play X-Box." Jackson responds.

"You're such a loser." She says and they both laugh.

"I wonder what time I should get ready." She says sitting up on the couch.

"Um…maybe an hour before he gets here."

"Hmm, who knows." She says taking his phone from his pocket.

"Hey, remember when I got that phone?"

"Yup. You were running around with a Blackberry for years and you had a breakdown when it wouldn't turn on that day. I've never ever seen a man go crazy over a phone before." She snickers.

"I had a hot date that night." He says. "Anyway, you had to drag me to get a new phone after work. Good times." Jackson responds fondly.

"Well, I better go make dinner." April says as she stands up.

"Make dinner? Why are going to make dinner? Aren't you going to dinner with George?" A confused Jackson asks.

"I'm making dinner for you, you macadamia. What are you in the mood for?"

"Mmm, homemade pizza?"

"Well, let's go to the store." She says, dragging him from the couch.

"Damn, I forgot that you are a strong woman." He says.

"And don't you forget it." She tells him.

* * *

"So, how was the date?" Jackson asks her as she entered through the door.

"It was wonderful." She lies.

"Really? From the way you look, it seems like you were helping him push his car." Jackson teases.

"Correction: the earth moved in his car, ok? And it was spectacular." She tells him.

"So you really like George don't you?" He asks her, hoping he doesn't sound jealous.

"He is pretty damn cool. But I have to say, I am hungry."

"Well, you did work up an appetite."

"Shut up, Jackson."

"Come on. There's still some pizza left."

"Wait a minute. You didn't eat all of the pizza?"

"Did you forget that I was eating that big bag of trail mix?"

"Trail mix that you didn't share and half the bag of potato chips you stole from me." April reminds him.

"It's not my fault you had to buy the barbeque flavored Lays. Besides, you stole my gummy bears."

"Payback is a bitch." April smiles. "Now, let's just get the pizza." April says.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Man, this pizza sure is good."

"It should be good. After all, you were the one that made it."

"True." She says, snapping her fingers and pointing at him.

"So, what do you want to watch now?"

"Hmm, how about _The Boondocks_?" April recommends.

"You wanna watch what?"

" _The Boondocks_. It's your fault for getting me into the series. Unless you want to watch _The Golden Girls_?"

"Damn you for giving me a hard choice." He says with a smile on his face. "Let's watch _The Boondocks_ first."

"And I'll go shower up, get ready and get the blanket."

"Great."

* * *

"Dear Dairy,

I lied to Jackson about my date with George. It was freaking **_HORRIBLE!_** For starters, he didn't open the door for me and said that I've looked better in darker colors. Rude! Then when we got to the restaurant, he closed the door just as I was going to enter the establishment. And the dinner? God, that man wouldn't shut up. Every time I tried to say something, he would just cut me off and talk, talk, talk. He just wouldn't shut up. To top it off, he ate all of his food, ate all of my food and proceeded to tell the waiters that I was going to pay for the bill. I mean, what the hell goes on in that mans head?! The worst part of the evening? His car broke down and he had the nerve to make me push the car, and then ask me out for another date. My response to George was, _'_ _I'll swipe left to that idea.'_

On the bright side, I did get to spend more time with Jackson. Spending time with Jackson is never dull. Even though he teases me for watching The Golden Girls, it makes me laugh because he's more obsessed with the show than I am. I mean, he has the entire show on DVD! I'm so thankful that he is my friend. I don't know what I would do without him, but I'm just happy that he's in my life.

\- April.

PS: Is it wrong that sometimes I wonder what it would be like to date him?


	6. Bar Escapades

**Shout Out To Those Who've Stuck Around And As Always, I Truly Appreciate It Y'all. :)**

* * *

"April!" Everyone at the bar greets.

"Hi, everybody!" She shouts with a bright smile on her face, waving at everybody.

"Hey, April." Preston greets, giving up his seat for April.

"Hey, April, what's your pleasure?" Matthew asks her.

"My pleasure? Lionel Richie on a waterbed." She casually responds and the entire bar erupts with laughter.

"Until then, two mojitos will have to do." She smiles.

"Two mojitos for the pretty little lady, coming up." He says.

"What about me?" Jackson asks them.

"Jackson!" Somebody shouts.

"That's more like it."

"Shut the door." Lexi yells at him.

Jackson slams the door in anger. He walks over to one of the stools at the bar and Matthew greets him.

"Hey, Jack. What's going on?"

"I am Jackson Avery. I'm hardworking, women find me desirable, and I'm good looking." He quietly tells himself.

"Boy, when the mask falls off, it really makes a thud." Matthew says.

"Oh, who am I kidding? My life is over." He groans, banging his head on the hard wood.

"Talk about your mixed emotions." Matthew says.

"Come on, April, sing something for us." Lexi says.

"Oh, yeah." Alex says.

"Come on, sing something for us." Preston says as Jackson groans loudly.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Matthew asks.

"My April is popular." Jackson replies.

"Finally, he opened his eyes!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Matt?" Jackson demanded.

"That you're in love with your best friend, duh." Matthew says as he rolls his eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better act fast because I heard that George's going to ask April something important, and he's coming to ask you for advice." Matthew warns, giving Jackson a beer.

"Ask me for advice?"

"Yes, and he's about six steps away from here." Matthew says as he makes himself scarce.

"Thanks for the beer." Jackson says.

"Anytime."

"Hey, Jackson. How's it going?" George greets.

"Couldn't be better. How's it going?" Jackson responds.

"Everything's awesome. So I need to ask you something important."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I want to take her on a romantic cruise to the Bahamas because I want to get to know her better."

"Romantic cruise? You want to go on a romantic cruise with April?"

"Yup."

"I uh- don't you think that you're moving a little to fast?"

"Not at all. So will you help me get her to go on a cruise with her?"

"Um-"

"Great. You are awesome." George tells him.

"Yes, I know." Jackson says forcefully.

"I'm gonna go see what April wants to sing. I'll catch you later." George says as he walks away from him.

"Dammit!" Jackson says to himself.

"So what did Loverboy want?" Matthew asks Jackson when he returns to Jackson.

"He wants to go on a romantic cruise to the Bahamas with April."

"Ooh. That's a great idea! That takes guts for him to ask you for some advice to-"

"Matt!"

"Sorry Jackson." Matthew says apologetically.

"I'm gonna go talk to April." Jackson says as he gets off the stool.

"Good luck man."

"Thanks, bro." Jackson says as he walks away from Matthew.

"Jackson! April is about to sing for us." Percy says.

"Actually, I gotta talk to her because I got an important call from her sister." Jackson lies.

"Ah, ok. April!" Percy yells.

"What's up?" April asks when she got to the men.

"Jackson said that he needed to talk about something with you. He mentioned that it had something to do with your sister."

"Awesome." April replies.

"I'll leave you two alone." Percy says as he walks away.

"So, what did my sister tell you?" April asks.

"To tell you the truth, she didn't say anything at all because she never called me at all. Actually, I was sent on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" April wonders unaware that George is nearby listening to their conversation.

"So I have a friend who wants to go on a romantic cruise with you and he needed my some advice from me-"

"So that I can go with him, am I right?"

"Yup."

"The idea sounds very cool, but I doubt that is happening." She tells him.

"What?" Jackson asks, secretly happy.

"No matter who your friend is, I don't think I'm ready for all that at all and besides, it's a little too early for activities like that."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, your friend is a total stranger to me." She says.

"April, we're waiting for your performance!" Ben shouts.

"I'm coming." April shouts back. "We'll discuss this after I'm done."

"Cool." Jackson responds, letting her go.

"Come on dude! Talk me up a little!" George tells him.

"I'm working on it. Go to the 88's." Jackson responds.

"You know what you should do?" Matthew asks Jackson, appearing out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You should sing a song." He suggests.

"Dammit, why didn't I think of that?"

"It's because I am fit to be your god…brother or whatever." Matthew replies.

"I hope for your sake that a 'god-brother' is actually a thing." Jackson says as he walks up to the piano.

"Whatever."

"Hey, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I would like to sing?" Jackson asks the bar.

"You, sing?" Alex starts. "Jackson, the only thing that we've ever seen from you is-"

"Hey, hey, hey! There's a lady in our presence!" Preston says as he cuts of Alex.

"What about me?" Lexi asks.

"You, you are just a magic carpet." Alex tells her.

"George, I want to sing _I Wanna Be Loved by You_ right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I am very sure. This one goes out to all of my friends down at the Harlow Bar. Hit it George."

I want to be loved by you, just you,  
And nobody else but you,  
I want to be loved by you, alone!  
Boop-boop-a-doop!

I want to kissed by you, just you,  
Nobody else but you,  
I want to be kissed by you, alone!

Boop-boop, I couldn't aspire,  
To anything higher,  
Than, filled with desire,  
To make you my own!  
Boop-boop-a-doop, boop-boop-a-doop!

I want to be loved by you, just you,  
And nobody else but you,  
I want to be loved by you, alone!  
Aa-ah-um! Boop-boop-a-doop!

"Hello, sexy. What's your name?" Jackson asks the lady as he hugs her.

"Her name is Arizona and she just had a boob job." George tells him.

"Oops. Sorry." Jackson says.

"Jesus, help this man." April says.

"Well, hello sexy lady. Is that gun in your pocket or a flask?" He asks the patron. She pulls out a gun.

 _'_ _Oh, dear.'_ Matthew thinks to himself as Jackson resumes singing.

I want to be loved by you, just you,  
And nobody else but you,  
I want to be loved by you….

While Jackson twirls the microphone several times, which spins out of control, Matthew is laughing his head off while April is trying not to laugh out loud. Jackson flees out of the bar.

"Jackson!" April calls out.

"I think I'll go check up on him." Matthew tells her.

"Great and after you've talked to him, I'm gonna talk to him."

"That's a great idea. I'll be back."

"Take your time." April tells him.

* * *

"Jackson, what's wrong with you man?" Matthew asks Jackson once he reaches outside.

"Not a damn thing."

"I don't understand what you're so upset about."

"The Harlow Bar is my place, damn it. Not April's." Jackson snaps.

"So that's what this is about? You were the one that begged her to go out and dragged her here, and you made a fool of yourself!" Matthew tells him. "And that performance was very horrible. You fell off of the piano, choked a guy with the cord of the microphone and nearly tripped face down onto the keys of the piano." He critiques. "Anyway, you were the one that told April to get a life!" He reminds Jackson, pushing him into the wall with just one finger.

"Well, I didn't mean mine! I didn't know that April was just gonna come in here and just take my place away from me. I would never do that to her, Matt."

"Then-"

"Do you see me going down to sing at the church? Well, do you?"

"Jack, I'm-'m sorry. I had no idea."

"All right, the truth is, I'm jealous of April. Oh, God, that leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Jackson says with his eyes wide open.

"I already know that you idiot! So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go back inside and talk to her. That's what I'm going to do. Make sure that she understands how I feel."

"That is a good idea man." Matthew says as he starts dragging Jackson back into the bar. "Let's go."

* * *

 ** **Song Used: I Wanna Be Loved By You****

* * *

 **AN: I'll Be Wrapping This Up In 2 Chapters Y'all, But Don't Worry. I Already Have Another Japril Story Coming Up And I Hope You Guys Will Like It.**


	7. Confessions and Such

**Hey Y'All! I Hope You Guys Enjoy The Penultimate Chapter Of This Story! Thanks To All Of You Who Read This And Encouraged Me To Keep Going. Love Ya!**

* * *

"What did you think of Jackson's entertainment?" George asked April.

"I've heard better singers, but he was highly entertaining."

"That he was. What do you say we get out of here and have a little party of our own?"

"I'd say that I'd swipe left on that idea."

"Come on, April." George says as he kisses April.

"I'm not interested." She says as she pulls away from him.

"Nobody but us will know about this." He says, shoving his tongue down her throat. As she pushes him away, she notices that Matthew and Jackson are looking at them. She flees and Jackson rushes after her.

"Dude, that was way too much." Matthew tells George.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" A furious Jackson asks April.

"How the hell should I know?" She asks him. "I hate his touch, his attitude and- why is this even important to you?"

"Forget that. Why are you even here at this bar with me?" He asks her angrily.

"Because you brought me here! I don't understand what you're so upset about, but I am sorry for whatever I did to you." She says putting her hand on his shoulder, but he pushes it away.

"Don't touch me!" He snaps at her. "The Harlow Bar is my place, damn it. Not yours."

"Why are you acting like this? Because to me, it seems that you forgot that you were the one who begged me to come down here. You were the one who told me to get a life, you big jerk!" She snaps back.

"Well, I didn't mean mine! I didn't know you were gonna come in here and just take my place away from me. I would never do that to you."

"Jackson-"

"Do you see me going down to sing at the library or the church on Sundays? Well, do you?"

"Jackson, I'm-I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"All right, the truth is, I'm jealous of you." He admits. "Oh, God, that still leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Jackson, what the hell are you talking about?"

"April, the one thing in my life I've always been assured of is being the center of attention whenever it came down to the two of us. Oh, I knew I never had to worry about competing with any other man or woman 'cause I'd always win. But when I saw you sing the other night, I realized why all those men and Lexi were practically falling all over themselves to get to you, and that made my blood boil. Because, April, when you sing, you light up the room. You do. You positively glow. You're just-you're beautiful. And I can't pretend that your beauty doesn't mean a thing to me, because you are amazingly beautiful."

"Oh, Jackson, you don't have to say that." April blushes.

"Well, believe me, I don't like saying that to anybody. But it's true. You can attract people in a way I can't and I'm jealous of you."

"Jackson Avery, that is the nicest thing that you have ever said to me!" April beams.

"It is?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmm, not that you mention it, you're probably right. Most of the time when I compliment you, I'm rarely ever sincere. But I really meant that last one, I swear." Jackson reassures her.

"Look, Jackson, the Harlow Bar is not worth risking our friendship over. If you want me to stop coming here, just say so and I'll stop coming here."

"I want you to stop coming here, April."

"Ha! Like hell I will."

"Then what are we gonna do,? I don't want to stop coming here because I really love this place."

"So do I."

"Why don't we share?"

"That's a great idea."

"Let's just be sure that we both don't show up on the same night."

"You mean, like I would come three nights a week, and you come three?"

"Right." April confirms. "Oh, wait a minute. What about Sunday?"

"Oh, you don't wanna come on a Sunday, April. We men will be watching football all day long. We're drunk and rowdy and-"

"Yeah, you want Sundays, don't you?" April asks him.

"Please?" He asks her and she shakes her head.

"It's a deal." She says, hugging him. He nearly feels complete.

"Oh, April." He says, running his hand down her back. "April, are you ever jealous of me?"

"I'll lie and say that I am jealous of you every day of my life."

"You're funny." He chuckles.

"Hey, why don't we go out there and do a duet? Are you up for that?" April suggests.

"Sure. Do you know Cry Me a River?"

"Uh, no, I don't know that one."

"Good. We'll do that one." Jackson says happily.

"Oh boy." April says, rolling her eyes.

"Before we go back inside, can I give you something?"

"Sure. What is it that you want to give-?" April asks him and she is completely taken off guard. Jackson kisses her.

"Hey, April, the gang is-" Matthew starts, but he sees that they are busy. "Never mind." He says going back into the bar. A few seconds later, Jackson breaks the kiss and April is in a daze.

"So what does this mean?" She asks him.


	8. Hard Hearted Hannah (Reprise)

**The Greatest Thank You To All Of You Who Stuck Around To The Very End. You Guys All Rock! I'll Be Back With Another Japril Story Very, Very Soon Y'all! Take Care! :)**

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm going to sing a song for you." April informs them as she re-enters the bar with Jackson. "Well, two songs."

"Yeah!" The bar erupts with glee.

"George, play _Hard Hearted Hannah_ for me please?"

"Sure." He says, disdainfully.

"Take it from the second verse, fourth line." She says and he starts playing.

Now leather is tough, but my heart can tougher,  
I'm the gal who loves to make men suffer!  
To tease 'em, and thrill 'em, to torture and kill 'em,  
That's my delight, they say,  
They see me at the seashore with a great big pan,  
And there I was, pouring water on a drowning man!  
I'm Hard Hearted April, the vamp of Moline, OH!

The bar erupts with loud cheers and applauses.

"What's the next song you want to sing?" Percy asks.

"George, can you play _We Belong Together_?" April asks George as she looks into Jackson's eyes.

* * *

 **Song Used (Again):** Hard Hearted Hannah


End file.
